


外星公主

by yggdrasil124



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggdrasil124/pseuds/yggdrasil124
Summary: 一些亲吻。一些急需的沟通。一些工作。这章真的几乎没发生什么。真的吗？





	1. Chapter 1

第五十章

 

他含糊地咕哝了些完全不知所云的话语，翻身仰面躺着，或者说至少试着翻身，因为翻到一半时，他的后背遇到了障碍物。一个软软的，有气息的障碍物。

 

当障碍物反应敏捷地踢上他的小腿时Loki猛地睁开双眼。

 

“嘿。别挤我了，okay？”Tony的声音嘀咕。

 

“什么…”Loki眨了眨眼。“我怎么会在床上？”

 

“你在回家路上睡着了。我叫不醒你，所以Thor不得不把你扛回我的卧室。是我们的卧室，抱歉。”

 

“几…几点了？”Loki问。

 

“早上五点半，Sir，”Jarvis回复。

 

“哦，神呐…”Tony抱怨。

 

“我睡了多久，Anthony？”

 

“不知道。那不重要，”Tony打了个哈欠。“继续睡吧。”

 

“我不想睡，”Loki低声说。前一天的事终于渐渐在他脑中变得清晰。在他们回家的路上，他只觉得极度的伤感，但现在，他感到…空虚。伤感又空虚。“Anthony…”

 

“J，灯光半亮，”Tony叹气。“是因为孩子，公主殿下？”

 

Loki点头。

 

“我好想他们，”他轻声说。“我是说我的两个儿子。当然，我也想海拉，但我一直都知道她的下落，一直能去看她。但男孩们…我才刚找到他们，就不得不再次放手。我有几十年没有见过他们了，然后以为给我数小时的重聚时光就足够了。这太 **不公平** 了。”

 

“你不用放弃他们，甜心，”Tony咕哝着用大拇指抹去了Loki脸上的泪痕。“他们随时能来看你。行了，别再哭了。他们也不会希望你哭。他们很好，很开心…海拉说了在她的王国他们要什么有什么。她会把他们宠坏的。”

 

“我想当那个宠坏他们的人，”Loki吸了吸鼻子。“而且我害怕，Anthony。我无法理解Odin为什么会突然对他们这么好。万一这是个阴谋？万一他想——”

 

“那你也无能为力。但Thor不会允许他伤害你的孩子的，不是吗？还有海拉？哦，拜托。她会好好教训那个混蛋的。她有军队，记得吗？一支由不死士兵组成的军队，因为他们本来就是死人。”

 

“但——”

 

“你是真不打算继续睡觉了，对吗，公主殿下？”

 

“我想是的，不睡了。抱歉。”

 

“没关系，”Tony叹气。“你知道你需要什么？你需要停止胡思乱想。那你知道我们要怎么让你不再胡思乱想？”

 

“Anthony，我现在没心情跟你滚床单。”

 

“谁说要滚床单了？我说的是神秘博士马拉松。第四季我们还没看完呢，而且那之后还有四季。”

 

“这就是你应对一切的答案？我们来看神秘博士？”

 

“不，事实上，我应对一切的答案是42[1]。但神秘博士绝对是我应对坏心情和负面情绪的良策。”

 

“而且你不会接受不作为答复，对吗？”

 

“对，宝贝儿，”Tony笑着亲了亲Loki的额头。“你想来点吃的或喝的吗？因为如果我要保持清醒得给自己弄杯咖啡。”

 

“咖啡就好，”Loki笑笑。“谢谢你，Anthony。”

 

“不客气，外星公主。我马上回来。”

* * *

 

几小时后，Loki不得不承认他确实感觉好多了。部分是因为这部剧正是他急需的消遣，部分是因为怀中搂着Tony他的悲伤永远持续不了太久。

 

而Tony就好像知道这点似的主动投怀送抱。好吧，也许他知道。也可能他只是想搂搂抱抱。

 

（或者是为了在数小时后，当博士在即将再生前去见Rose最后一面时，把脸埋进Loki的肩膀，他显然、绝对 **没有** 哭成个泪人。）

 

“Jarvis，演职人员名单放完后我们休息一小会儿，”Loki抚摸着Tony的头发说。“亲爱的，我以为这是用来改善我心情的。

 

“是改善了，”Tony含糊地回应。

 

“到这一刻为止，”Loki抱怨。“我不喜欢新的这个。”

 

这句话把Tony逗笑了。

 

“哦，宝贝儿，你会的，”他叹气。“然后等他再生的时候你也会哭瞎的。”

 

“我不想看新的这个。”

 

“行了，他挺可爱的。还酷。你会看到的。但不是现在，当然。我是说，如果你不想看。”

 

“我觉得我们绝对要休息一小会儿了。一个姿势躺太久我的屁股都开始疼了。”

 

“哦，对，我发现了，我的肩膀大概从上一集开始就变得很不舒服了，但我只是不想留你一个人…”Tony咕哝着亲了亲Loki胸口。“但我好饿。”

 

“从早上到现在，你已经吃了四片吐司，半桶冰淇淋，一盒奥利奥，一个我清楚关照过你不能吃的过期披萨——”

 

“要不要点些中国菜？”

 

“这听起来不错，”Loki笑着说。

 

Tony坐起来拉伸了一下脖子。

 

“那之后怎么说？想不想继续发懒？你要乐意我们可以去工作间，我们有传送仪要搞，而且这也是种避免你胡思乱想的不错的办法。”

 

“这，我最亲爱的Anthony，”Loki低声说着也坐了起来，并动手慢慢给Tony的上背按摩，“听起来好极了。我很高兴又能跟你一起开工了。”

 

“哦， **好~咧，** ”Tony呻吟了一句。“来得正好，公主殿下。再往左一点…对，就那里。”

 

“如果你继续发出这种声音，亲爱的——”

 

“我以为你没心情来着。”

 

“我之前是没心情，”Loki说。“也许现在有了。你不会以为我抱着你半裸的身体几个小时还能无动于衷吧。而且假如你真的想转移我的注意力…”

 

Loki的双手往下滑了一点。

 

“我当然想转移你的注意力，”Tony笑了。“我都想的不行了，宝贝儿。”

 

“那你打算怎么做呢？”Loki在他的耳边低语。

 

“我想过躺平了为你打开双腿。你懂的，由 **你** 来动手，那就是我能想到的最好的排解方式了。我甚至还会让你全程看着我的眼睛，因为我知道它们能勾起你多大性致…”

 

“你的眼睛？你说真的，Stark？你自我感觉太良好了。”

 

“好吧，我会把眼睛闭起来的，如果你… **Loki** ！”当他发现自己突然被推倒在床上而神正欺身压上时Tony尖叫了出来。

 

“你敢，”Loki一副不满的腔调。“我要你看着我。你敢停下试试。你要是敢停下。”

 

“我不会，”Tony笑了。“我保证。我爱你。”

 

“你会的。总有一天，你会的，亲爱的。而那一天对我来说会来的过于仓促。”

 

“不。别这样。别说了。只准想开心的事。赶紧，我的外星小公主。吻我。艹我。让我尖叫。趁我还在尽情地享用我…”

 

这听起来是个相当赞的计划，当然。于是Loki照做了。

 

但每过一秒，他都越发清醒地意识到Tony有限的生命，他皮下微弱的脉搏，那双明亮漂亮的眼睛即将过于仓促的失去光辉。

 

“我爱你，”他不停地在他耳边说。“我爱你。我爱你…”

 

没有尖叫。有的只是呻吟和不均匀的呼吸声。就算Tony想也无法尖叫出声。Loki眼中的神色偷走了他的呼吸。令他应接不暇。过于美妙。

 

那一刻到来时他没有发出半点声音，他全身颤抖，目光定格在天花板上，瞳孔微张，只勉强听到Loki的小声呜咽，他的指甲嵌入了神的肩膀，松不开手。

 

那是他这辈子感受过的最美好的事物。

 

“注意力转移了？”两人都不再颤抖时他咬着Loki的耳朵低声说。“因为我可是转移了，公主殿下。”

 

Loki笑了，将他的凡人抱得更紧。

 

仅仅几分钟后，两人都睡着了。

 

当天他们并未去成工作间。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些亲吻。一些急需的沟通。一些工作。这章真的几乎没发生什么。真的吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※一辆小破自行车，姑且先预警下※

Tony记不得上一次放任自己彻底迷失在一个单纯的吻中是什么时候的事了。但看看他现在，一手捏着Loki的后颈，另一只手环着他的腰，就像世界末日一般亲吻着神。

 

他喜欢这感觉。老天，他 **爱** 这种感觉。Loki的吻技堪称完美，他的嘴唇是那么柔软，舌头是那么灵巧敏捷，他的双手抚摸着Tony的后背，呼吸急促而紊乱…

 

这就像他们已经吻了永远那么久却又根本没感觉到时间的流逝。Tony只想永远被人这样抱着亲吻。他能感觉到安多芬[1]在他的血管里流动。他的脑袋晕乎乎的。

 

“等——等一下，”他突然轻声说。“让我喘口气。”

 

Loki的嘴唇离开了他的唇瓣转而向脸颊吻去。接着是他的下颌，就贴着耳根。他的脖颈。显然这并没有比他的嘴唇 **好** 多少。

 

“哦，好吧，”Tony上气不接下气地说。“我懂了。我终于知道你一直以来都在谋划些什么了。你就是想弄死我。”

 

“不。我没有，”Loki低声说。

 

“没必要否认，我不介意。就继续。这种死法非常美妙。嘿！”

 

Loki抽身，凝视着Tony的双眼。

 

“你这讨人厌的，难以忍受的凡人——”

 

“哦，不，求你了，别又来窗户那招。”

 

神笑了，他温柔地亲了亲Tony的太阳穴。他的嘴唇在那里停留了几秒而Tony发现自己闭上了双眼。

 

“哦，命运女神，”Loki耳语。“我在干什么？”

 

“现在，正抱着我，”发明家回复。“还有没在亲我，显然。”

 

“我…我不该。我真心不该，”Loki说。

 

“不该怎么，公主殿下？”

 

“请你别这么叫我了。拜托。”

 

“为什么？”Tony眨眼。

 

“因为你一这么叫我就又想吻你了，而我真心 **不该** 这么做。”

 

“为什么？我真心希望你这么做。”

 

“是吗？”Loki笑着说。“我表示怀疑。”

 

“哦，你说的一点没错。我不希望你亲我，这就是为什么几分钟前 **我** 主动亲了 **你** 。”

 

“听我说，Anthony——”

 

“不。你听我说，公主殿下，”Tony低吼一声从他怀中抽身。“在你消失后，我是指第一次接吻后，我就是没法阻止自己去想它。顺便说句，有脑震荡的时候想多了 **头疼** 。不，停下。你敢开口试试。我意识到了一些事情，你知道？比如说我喜欢它。非常喜欢。就算只是个很短的吻。还有你出奇的性感。另外我觉得你性感有段时间了。而且你还很聪明。当然，那很明显。此外，我还意识到我绝对希望你继续亲我。还有…像是用力地干我把床做塌？哦，我没想要把最后那句大声说出来…”

 

“你是…你是认真的吗？”

 

“听着，我不是说我突然就爱上你了，”Tony耸肩。“但我对你绝对非常非常着迷。你就是我喜欢的类型，Loki，还有…没错，我很喜欢你。不光是你的长相，还有你的头脑。我现在会不停地想我该一早停止讨厌你，但…好吧。顺便说句，求你，事到如今别再背后阴我们了，因为那能让我尴尬死，多谢。”

 

“该死。你毁了我今晚的安排。”

 

“Loki，今晚我为你做了别的安排。当然，如果你乐意。”

 

“Anthony，你是不是——”

 

“先生们，”Jarvis的声音传来。“我必须提醒你们Banner先生正在来工作间的路上。”

 

“艹，”Tony骂了句。

 

“现在？我不认为这是个多好的点子，”Loki说。

 

“哦，闭嘴，你这鸟人，”Tony低吼。“我看起来怎样？头发有没有太乱？是不是像刚健完身？”

 

Loki的手指发出了一秒的绿光。

 

“现在好了。”

 

“很好。很好，”Tony点头。“别往心里去，好吗？我还是很想亲你，我就是不想让队友 **知道** 我想亲你。现在还不行。Okay？”

 

“Okay。”

 

“好。好。很好。”Tony爬回了他的高脚凳上。“现在，假装我们在搞科研而不是…差点跳舞。”

 

“跳舞。是神秘博士里的隐喻，对吗？”神咧嘴一笑。“是的，我懂，我，同样，在跳舞的事上更有弹性…”

 

“对，你懂的，等我们跳舞的时候走着瞧。”

 

“跳舞？”Bruce的疑问从门口传来。“我以为你们在工作，但…你们是不是打算去泡吧还是怎么？”

 

“哦，对，差不多，”Tony回复。“嗨，Bruce，顺便问候句。还有没错。泡吧。你也知道我真的得赶紧找个人睡了，不然我就要疯了。怎么了？你看起来就跟我把你的药茶全喝光了似的。”

 

“你不介意他这么口没遮拦的？”Bruce皱起眉转向Loki。“我认识他几年了，每次他谈论起自己的性生活还是让我感觉极其不自在。”

 

“嘿， **他本人** 正站在这儿呢！好吧…是坐，”Tony自我纠正道。

 

“没多大区别，”Loki评价。“慢着，你坐在那张高脚凳上其实比站着还高一点…”

 

“行啊，公主殿下。如你所愿。今晚你别想跳舞了。”

 

“你俩就跟对老夫老妻似的，”Bruce说完翻了翻眼睛。“就跟我说说这些传送仪有什么进展。”

 

“我恐怕毫无进展，”Tony说。“但如果你想听听对世界树旅行的诗意描述，Loki正好还没讲完。你说道哪儿了，宝贝儿？”

 

“我正准备开始解释这件装置，Stark。”

 

“哦。赞。我们有进展了，”Tony笑笑。“请务必再多加指点。”

 

* * *

 

 

在全体复仇者（加一个Loki）共进晚餐期间，就连Natasha也没发现Loki和Tony之间的变化。好吧，他们当然都发现两人又开始讲话了，但由于这两个白痴的关系一直就跟过山车似的，并没有人多想。众人都只是为他们不再想杀死对方而感到庆幸。

 

当晚饭还在嘴里的Tony站起身，碰了碰Loki的肩膀示意他起身时也没人感到意外。

 

“你又想去工作间了，Stark？”神问。

 

Tony点了点头。

 

“我们能在工作时看会儿神秘博士吗？”

 

Tony又点了点头。

 

Loki甚至都没把披萨吃完。

 

（Thor和Clint为剩余的披萨展开了一场小型争夺战。弓箭手胜。情绪勒索是项强有力的武器。）

 

* * *

 

过了午夜很久之后（其实已经快天亮了）哈欠连天的Tony让Loki再也看不下去了。

 

“行了，Stark，”神大吼着将他又检查了一遍的传送装置放到桌上。“上床。马上。”

 

“你没听说过前戏吗？”Tony得意地说。“你要学的太多了，公主殿下。”

 

“如果你以为我们今晚要睡，那你就错了。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“对，你错了。如果你想跟我做，就他妈不该坚持在这待这么久。”

 

“嘿，你也在忙。你也很享受动脑筋的过程！”

 

“我不是那个放言要滚床单的人。”

 

Tony皱起眉又一次滑下了他的高脚凳。

 

“你是不是在说你不想？你，我那个性欲旺盛外星公主？”

 

“我不是那个意思——”

 

“听着，如果你对我没这方面的兴趣，就他妈直说，我会另找个人满足我眼下的幻想。你懂的，另找个长着一头乌发和迷人的绿色眼睛，个高肤白还帅得离谱的家伙。因为说实话，我现在正需要那个，所以…”

 

接着他突然感觉修长的手指绕上了他的脖子，然后Loki的脸出现在他面前，绿色的眼睛里充斥着愤怒。

 

“不许你找什么山寨货代替我，你这愚蠢的凡人，”神咆哮。

 

“哦，对了，这才像样嘛，”发明家咧嘴一笑。

 

“烦人的熊孩子，”Loki说，他的手指仍旧掐着Tony的喉咙。“你 **几周以来** 一直在讨厌我无视我嘲笑我然后你就这么简简单单地决定要跟我做朋友，然后，突然之间，你又不想跟我做朋友了，你想做… **什么** ，Stark？”

 

“呃嗯，炮友？”Tony试着说。“公主殿下，你知道吗，自从第一次接吻后，我真的超想把你弄上我的床。哦，对了，我们一起喝醉那次我见过你老二的事更是火上浇油，因为出于某种原因，我记得一清二楚所以我知道它有多诱人…来吧，公主殿下。 **如果** 你想，就…别纠结了。带我回卧室干我。因为我真的真的想要你这么干。”

 

阴谋得逞。

 

Tony感觉自己的嘴唇被Loki以一个深沉激烈几乎粗暴的吻夺走。他不自觉地发出呻吟，尤其是当神用双臂搂着他紧紧抱住时，又或者，在瞬移的怪异感结束后，发现自己被一位浑身散发着野性的北欧神祗推倒在自己床上时。

 

接下来他只知道他们都一丝不挂（艹他的魔法）然后四肢交缠喘息不止然后…

 

在过去的两天里，Tony花了不少时间脑补（而且就在他们现在躺的这张床上）Loki微凉的皮肤贴着他会是种什么感觉，想象Loki的手指一点点帮他适应，Loki柔软的嘴唇包裹着他的老二，Loki的银舌头展现为他赢得这一绰号的技巧，还有被恶作剧之神按在床上干到只能尖叫呻吟将手指掐入那个白皙宽阔的后背。

 

不用说，现实要远比想象美好的多。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中注释：
> 
> [1]endorphines：是一种生物化学合成物激素,由脑下垂体分泌，有止痛和欣快感，是愉悦情绪的传递素，自然麻醉剂

**Author's Note:**

> [1]42：据说是宇宙的终极奥秘（摊手）。梗来自银河系漫游指南（Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy），就是那部一本正经胡说八道的科幻小说，强烈推介，英式幽默。第一部有改编电影，也很不错。前一阵spaceX发布的图片上那个毛巾和Don’t Panic就是来自这部书里的梗。


End file.
